


Majesticness

by la_fata_verde



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/pseuds/la_fata_verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si porta alle spalle di Kili e si appoggia con il petto alla sua schiena, coprendolo col proprio corpo. Lo sente gemere e muoversi sotto di lui, e vorrebbe solo fotterlo così, tenendolo inchiodato contro il letto, fino a farlo venire, e poi ancora. Sospira, frustrato: ovviamente non è quello che farebbe un re.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majesticness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/gifts), [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> Scritta per il p0rn fest #6 di Fanfic Italia; prompt: Fili/Kili/Thorin, Thorin insegna a Fili come comanda un Re.

“Quella del comando è un'arte sottile, nipote. Il re saggio sa quando e come sia opportuno imporre la propria autorità; e, allo stesso modo, sa quando è il momento di essere benevolo”.  
La cosa più assurda, almeno dal punto di vista di Fili, è che le parole di Thorin non suonano così inappropriate. Quindi, in definitiva, la cosa assurda è che non gli sembra affatto assurdo che suo zio gli stia insegnando come essere un buon re con un esempio tanto... inopportuno.  
Scuote la testa e chiude gli occhi. Non può essere. Ora si sveglierà da quello strano sogno e potrà tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
Ma gli occhi chiusi non impediscono ai gemiti di Kili di arrivare alle sue orecchie. Né fermano la voce di Thorin: “Fili, mi stai ascoltando?”, lo riprende, severo.  
Fili riapre gli occhi e... no, se ne deve fare una ragione: non sta sognando, per niente.  
C'è _effettivamente_ suo zio che gli sta facendo lezione di regalità, e sta _effettivamente_ usando un esempio strano. Non se la sente più di definirlo “inopportuno”, perché suo fratello, nudo a quattro zampe sul letto, le mani legate alla testiera in ferro battuto, non può in alcun modo essere definito “inopportuno”. Gli aggettivi che affollano la mente di Fili sono tutti l'esatto contrario di “inopportuno”.  
“Sì, zio. Autorità e benevolenza”, ripete. Si lecca le labbra secche. Anche la bocca è secca, e non c'è un gran miglioramento.  
“Bene”, prosegue Thorin, “Inoltre, è essenziale che un re sappia farsi rispettare”. Colpisce una natica di Kili con la mano aperta. Il suono secco dello schiaffo si mescola con il gemito di Kili, e Fili perde per qualche istante la concentrazione: “Perchè...?”, comincia a chiedere, ma si ferma allo sguardo severo dello zio.  
“Il rispetto è fondamentale, Fili. Se non sai farti rispettare, non sei degno di essere re. Ero stato ben chiaro, dicendo a Kili di non muoversi. Non ha ubbidito, quindi ha meritato una punizione”.  
“Ma zio”, interviene Fili, “Kili non ha disubbidito al tuo comando con malizia. È la situazione che lo porta a muoversi, non la volontà”.  
Thorin sorride: “Eccellente, Fili. Distinguere fra azioni di volontà e azioni di necessità: altro requisito fondamentale per un buon re. Dunque, tu non lo avresti punito, in questa situazione?”.  
“Sicuramente no”. Fili non è sicuro di un bel niente, in realtà. Ma tant'è.  
“Riconoscere i propri errori e scusarsi è un'altra condizione irrinunciabile”, dice Thorin, prima di chinarsi sul corpo del nipote più giovane e percorrere la sua schiena con la lingua, lasciando una scia di saliva. “Perdonami, Kili”, mormora al suo orecchio, e Kili rabbrividisce: “S-sei perdonato, zio”.  
Fili deglutisce a vuoto.  
“Ora, Fili, vieni qui. Fammi vedere cos'hai imparato da questa lezione”, esordisce Thorin, sollevandosi dal letto e lasciando spazio a Fili.  
Fili si spoglia rapidamente sotto gli occhi di Thorin e si avvicina al fratello. Uno spettacolo. Una meraviglia della natura. Roba da innalzare lodi a Mahal tutto il santo giorno.  
Si porta alle spalle di Kili e si appoggia con il petto alla sua schiena, coprendolo col proprio corpo. Lo sente gemere e muoversi sotto di lui, e vorrebbe solo fotterlo così, tenendolo inchiodato contro il letto, fino a farlo venire, e poi ancora. Sospira, frustrato: ovviamente _non è_ quello che farebbe un re.  
Gli fa scorrere le mani sulle cosce, sui fianchi, sulla schiena, sulle braccia.  
“Autorità”. La voce di Thorin è molto più vicina di quanto se la aspettasse. Gira la testa di scatto e incontra gli occhi dello zio, comodamente sdraiato di fianco a loro. Deglutisce a vuoto _di nuovo_.  
Fili non sa come esercitare autorità su suo fratello. O meglio, saprebbe perfettamente come esercitare dell'autorità, ma non in quella posizione.  
Azzarda: “Potrei... scioglierlo?”.  
Thorin solleva una mano: “È tutto tuo”, risponde.  
Fili scioglie i nodi delle bende e Kili sospira, ma rimane fermo, stringendo convulsamente le sbarre di ferro.  
“Voltati”, ordina Fili. Si spaventa lui stesso del proprio tono di voce, così simile a quello di Thorin. Kili ubbidisce all'istante, senza ridacchiare o fargli il verso, come farebbe se fossero da soli.  
I due fratelli si guardano per un lungo istante, poi Kili china la testa: non se ne parla proprio di sostenere lo sguardo carico di potere di Fili.  
“Ora sdraiati e resta fermo”. E Kili ubbidisce ancora.  
Fili si avventa su di lui, senza inutili preliminari: gli spalanca le gambe e gli prende in bocca l'uccello, con una voracità tale da far gridare Kili. Lo succhia, tenendogli fermo il bacino con entrambe le mani, lasciando che Kili gli si aggrappi ai capelli, che gema, che si contorca. Prima che Kili raggiunga il punto di non ritorno verso la follia, solleva la testa e lo fissa: “Guardami”, gli ordina.  
Kili apre gli occhi e, con uno sforzo titanico, mette a fuoco il fratello. Fili risale lungo il suo corpo, senza interrompere il contatto visivo, e lo bacia. Kili non si fa pregare: si appende alle spalle di Fili e mugola nel bacio. Lo fa durare poco apposta: si allontana senza preavviso e Kili, ovviamente, si solleva sui gomiti per seguire la sua bocca.  
“Ti avevo detto di restare sdraiato”, mormora, asciutto. Non si sente del tutto a suo agio, a comportarsi così, specialmente quando vede che Kili impallidisce e abbassa gli occhi.  
Fili non ha grandi alternative: “Succhia”, intima a Kili, appoggiandogli due dita alle labbra. Kili obbedisce, e quasi trema, un po' per il timore che gli incute il fratello, un po' per l'eccitazione. Un bel po' per l'eccitazione.  
Fili non si perde in smancerie. Non appena ritiene di avere le dita sufficientemente umettate, non lascia tempo a Kili di respirare: gli toglie le dita dalla bocca e lo penetra, senza un briciolo di gentilezza, strappandogli un gemito particolarmente intenso. Muove le dita velocemente, le ruota, le allarga. Kili si dimena un poco, e ansima forte.  
“Devi obbedirmi, Kili. Sempre. Devi fidarti di me ed obbedirmi”.  
“Io... scusami, Fili. Scusami”, rantola Kili.  
Allora Fili comincia ad accarezzare l'erezione del fratello, muovendo entrambe le mani con lo stesso ritmo: quasi subito sospiri spezzati prendono il posto dei singhiozzi, e Kili cerca davvero in tutti i modi di muoversi il meno possibile, ma è molto, molto difficile, e Fili non cerca di aiutarlo, con quei tocchi rapidi e profondi.  
Fili china la testa: “Sei perdonato”, gli soffia sullo stomaco, baciandogli l'ombelico. Poi si volta verso Thorin, che è rimasto ad osservarli senza dire una parola, con una smorfia metà perplessa e metà compiaciuta.  
Fili fissa lo zio per qualche istante, poi china la testa in segno di rispetto: “Mio re, vorresti unirti a noi?”, domanda.  
Thorin annuisce e mormora fra sé: “Condivisione...”. Poi si avvicina al nipote più grande, lasciando che gli slacci i pantaloni, accompagnandogli gentilmente la testa. Fili apre la bocca più che può e si seppellisce l'erezione di Thorin fino in gola, con un risucchio bagnato. Si assicura che lo zio lo stia guardando, quando corre all'indietro con una mano e si prepara meglio che può. Sorride intorno all'uccello pulsante che ha in bocca, quando Thorin rovescia la testa e lancia un gemito roco.  
Fili non aspetta oltre: lascia scivolare la testa, con un'ultima leccata alla punta del sesso di Thorin, e si sposta sul corpo di Kili, abbracciandolo e cercando le sue labbra.  
Il bacio è impulsivo, eppure perfettamente sincronizzato con la mano di Fili che guida la sua stessa erezione verso le natiche del fratello. Kili porta le ginocchia al petto con un gemito e Fili lo penetra con un colpo deciso del bacino. Un istante più tardi, Thorin lo imita.  
Sulle prime è difficile da gestire, ma dopo qualche spinta non molto riuscita, tutti e tre riescono a prendere il ritmo: Fili sbuffa e ansima più di tutti, neanche a dirlo. Sta scopando suo fratello, che si agita e mormora preghiere non ben definite, e contemporaneamente si fa scopare da suo zio, che è degna emanazione di Mahal sulla terra. “Mahal”, che in khuzdul significa “Il Grande”. Insomma, Fili sbuffa e ansima più di tutti, ed è ben comprensibile il perché.  
 _Il ripieno di un panino_ , riesce ancora a pensare, prima di lasciar perdere del tutto le metafore.  
La situazione è strana e particolarmente eccitante per tutti quanti: ergo, non può durare a lungo. Il primo ad abbandonare il gioco è Kili, a cui bastano davvero pochissimi minuti prima di venire, inondando il suo stomaco e quello di Fili.  
Imprevedibilmente, il secondo a cedere è Thorin: si conficca più a fondo che può nel corpo di Fili e si svuota dentro di lui, con un gemito strozzato. A quel punto, anche Fili si sente autorizzato a perdere la ragione, ed esplode in un orgasmo fra i più violenti e lunghi della sua vita, pizzicato fra i corpi di Kili e Thorin che lo tengono fermo e lo abbracciano.

“Autorità, benevolenza, rispetto reciproco e condivisione. Sono fiero di te, Fili: hai espresso al meglio ogni qualità. Ci sarà da lavorare sulle sfumature, ma nel complesso, niente male”, sorride Thorin, tirandogli scherzosamente una treccia.  
Anche Fili sorride: “Esercitarsi non può che far bene, non è vero?”.  
Kili si sporge oltre la spalla del fratello per guardare Thorin e aggiunge: “Posso aiutarvi, zio? Mi sembra che Fili capisca meglio con degli esempi concreti”.  
“Ma certo”, ghigna Thorin.  
Fili deglutisce a vuoto per la terza volta.


End file.
